Rina
Rina is the main heroin of To BE but Not to BE. She is an airbender that was born in the Northern Air Temple. History Background Rina is the younger sister to Nanda, the current leader of the Northern Air Temple. Rina lost both of her parents at the age of ten. The two parents were on a trip to Republic City and somehow they got into a terrible car wreck. Now with both of her parents deceased, Nanda, her sister has been very much like a mother to her. Rina was even personally taught airbending from her sister. Book 1:The Heart Meeting the Avatar Rina stood beside her sister Nanda, watching as the Avatar and his allies had arrived at the Northern Air Temple on a sky bison. As she stared at the Avatar it was not long before she fell in love. Hours later Rina decided to eavesdrop on Elquiorra and Nanda's conversation that was taking place in Nanda's office. The two benders sensed Rina's presence and Nanda ordered her to come in. After Rina nervously wondering about what Elquiorra would think of her, she finally decided to the enter the room. Nanda then gave her the responsibility to teach Elquiorra the Avatar State. Rina soon showed Elquiorra to his room. She told the Avatar that she was going to enjoy teaching him how to master the Avatar State, however Elquiorra did not return these positive feelings. A great sadness had now fell upon Rina because she thought she didn't make a good impression on the Avatar. Teaching the Avatar State Early in the morning, Rina and Elquiorra were in the most spiritual tower in the Northern Air Temple and she was about to teach Elquiorra how to master the Avatar State. She explained each and every chakara to the Avatar and every time the boy struggle with a chakra, she gave him great advice and then he was able to successfully open the chakra. When Elquiorra had advanced to the chakra of love, Rina was eager to see how Elquiorra would react. When Elquiorra was in the middle of opening the chakra, Rina was in his vision of the ones he cared about the most and that made Rina happy. However, Rina expressed sadness when it was time for Elquiorra to open the last chakra. When Elquiorra gave up everything for cosmic energy, Rina was greatly upset. Personality Rina is friendly, independent, caring and kind. She is a very hard worker because she thinks that she has to be a skilled airbender to help her sister lead the Northern Air Temple. She also has also been shown to have a big crush on Elquiorra and cares a lot about what the Avatar thinks of her. Rina also looks up to her sister because of the older woman's wisdom. Abilities Rina is a airbending master, and she was personally taught by her own sister, Nanda. She is also is very knowledgeable on the seven chakras and was even chosen by her older sister to teach them to Elquiorra. Relatives *Two unnamed Parents(deceased) *Nanda(sister) Appearances *Temple of Freedom *Seven Keys to Power *Tranquil Disturbed: Part 1 *Tranquil Disturbed: Part 2 Category:Characters